


Morning After

by msjedimaster



Series: A Herald of Andraste and a Inquisitor [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morning After, this is just a hurty trash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: Alyiette Trevelyan wakes up alone, after her first night spent with Blackwall.(Aka Romancing Blackwall hurt me so this was made. I am sorry this is trash.)





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Herald of Andraste - Alyiette Trevelyan  
> Lady Inquisitor-Keamy Lavellen

When Alyiette had fallen asleep she had been curled against Blackwall. He wasn’t there now. She sighed how could he be up so early?  
Gathering her clothes, she smiled happily as she dressed. Soon she was climbing down the stairs from the loft, buttoning her coat against the morning chill.

Blackwall was no where to be found, instead pinned to one of his carvings was a note. Addressed to her, she pulled it free and read it quickly.

It took her reading it twice more before the realization dawned on her.  
_He left me. I am...was I just plaything?_  
She stuffed the note into her pocket, she tried her best to force back the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. It was as if someone was sitting on chest.  
Keamy would still be sharing her bed (if all had gone according to her scheme) hiding in the crawl space above the Inquisitor’s quarters would not be possible.

Alyiette’s face flushed with embarrassment, _I brought this on myself._ She needed to get away from the stables, the loft and hide somewhere no one would find her for the day or possibly ever.

She pulled her hood over her face and briskly made her way towards ramparts. There was an empty tower that hadn’t been repaired yet. It would be the last place anyone would look for her. When at last in seclusion she knelt on the floor sobs racking her body. 

She cried because he had left her, for her broken pride, for the innocence she had given him freely.  
And he hadn’t cared enough to stay. Giving vague reasons he could not be what she needed.  
Had he truly cared for her? Or had it been convenient?

Time passed as she tormented herself, reliving every moment he had given her his affection. From his first flirtatious comment to the night they had first...  
_Fucked._  
It wasn’t love making or sex.  
Those would have implied some care or commitment.  
He had been so gentle, so sincere.

Alyiette heard the gentle foot falls of someone drawing closer. Until at last there was a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” Keamy’s voice asked gently.  
She didn’t answer, hoping the elf would leave her alone.  
Instead the door creeked open and Keamy took a step inside. Alyiette did her best to wipe the tears from her face but the crying had left her eyes red and face blotchy.

“Liliana confirmed Blackwall left Skyhold.” Her tone was gentle.

“I already guessed that, he left a note.” Her voice was raw, she didn’t look up at the Inquisitor.

“I am deeply sorry for your suffering.” 

“Don’t be it is self-inflected, had I kept my legs shut he would have lost interest in me far sooner.”

Keamy didn’t speak right away she sat beside her. “This has nothing to do with you. You had made what you felt for him perfectly clear and he claimed to feel the same. He hurt you and if he was here right now I would...”

“Do what exactly? Let lose some signed documents?”

“No, freezing him with my magic or pay one of the charger’s to break his jaw.”

Alyiette gave a weak smile. “I think those would be some acceptable punishments.”

“You are no less value Lady Trevelyan. If there is anything I can do please tell me.”

There was silence, “I do have one favor, I...I just want to know were he is going. And that he is safe.” Alyiette met Keamy’s eyes.

“I will have someone look into it. Can I at least have some food and water sent?”

Alyiette shook her head. “I don’t think I could hold anything down. I would like to be alone.”

“Of course, but remember we are here for you.” Keamy wrapped her friend in a tight hug before leaving.

Once again alone, she began to cry and continued to do so until she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

She woke late afternoon, and after sneaking into the kitchen and swiped herself some food and wine before returned to her new sanctuary. 

“There is nothing wrong with you.” Cole appeared suddenly. Alyiette flinched almost dropping the bottle of wine.  
“This isn’t your fault.”

“Cole, I appreciate what you are trying to do. But please, get out of my head.”

“I want to help, I can help.”

Alyiette shook her head, “I don’t want your help.”

“Dirty, filthy dirty, skin crawling. Pain so much pain, empty without him, he filled a void. No more emptiness, the pain you’d prefer.  
Time will heal wounds, but you aren’t sure you want to heal..”

“Stop Cole, please leave.” She pleaded. 

The spirit was gone as quickly as he had appeared. Every word he had said was of course exactly how she felt.


End file.
